Eau de rose
by Realgya
Summary: Choisir. Tamao sait qu'elle le doit, mais cela est terriblement compliqué quand elle n'arrive pas à savoir si ce quelle ressent pour Jeanne est juste de l'amitié et ce qu'elle ressent pour Hao juste les restes d'un rêve d'enfant.
1. La pluie ou le soleil

**Eau de rose**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** SK pas à moi (sinon on aurait eu du TamHao dans Flowers).

 **Note :** Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit autant d'une seule traite. Je suis contente. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

 **Personnages :** Tamao, Jeanne, Hao

* * *

 **Tamao** – **La pluie ou le soleil**

Compliqué. C'était un bon mot pour synthétiser les sentiments de Tamao. Compliqué parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jeanne était juste de l'amitié et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Hao juste les restes d'un vieux béguin. Compliqué parce que quand aucun des deux n'était là, elle se sentait comme une âme perdue, repensait à la veille où Hao est venue l'embêter, prévoyait le lendemain où elle devait retrouver Jeanne en ville. Compliqué parce que si ce qu'elle ressentait était vraiment de l'amour – ce qu'elle pressentait malheureusement quand elle analysait clairement ses réactions – elle réalisait qu'il allait falloir faire un choix. Hao ou Jeanne.

Quand elle était la disciple de Mikihisa, elle avait noué un lien très fort avec cet unique adulte qui s'occupait d'elle et lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait. Il était clair qu'il faisait augure de figure paternelle, sans être tout à fait son père quand même. Il l'avait confiée à Yohmei à quelques occasions. La première fois, elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, mais elle observait les entraînements de Yoh en cachette de derrière les arbres. Il ressemblait à son père. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour être un bon shaman. Il était le premier garçon de son âge qu'elle côtoyait réellement. Il était très gentil. Mikihisa lui avait dit qu'elle devait l'épouser.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était mise dans la tête qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne laisserait rien de mal lui arriver. Apprendre plus tard qu'il était en fait fiancé à une autre n'avait rien changé à cela. En fait, ça n'avait pas été trop douloureux, ça l'avait faite rêver. Même aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si le pire avait été de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Yoh ou qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi forte qu'Anna. Quand ils étaient partis faire le tour du monde ensemble après le Shaman Fight et qu'elle s'était enfin sentie prête à oublier Yoh, elle aurait pu espérer tomber amoureuse d'un garçon mignon qu'elle aurait rencontré au lycée. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était retrouvée à tisser des liens un peu trop forts avec Sa Sainteté l'Iron Maiden Jeanne et une relation pas très innocente avec Sa Majesté le Roi des Shamans. Elle n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus inaccessible.

Après le Shaman Fight, Jeanne n'avait pas voulu rentrer en Europe. Les X-laws s'étaient reconvertis en fondation humanitaire et leur QG mobile s'était ancré dans la baie de Tokyo. Elles avaient commencé à se voir, la première fois car Jeanne voulait tenir sa promesse de faire essayer des vêtements à Tamao. Cette dernière avait bien tenté de refuser, mais la française était vraiment très enthousiaste et voulait en profiter pour essayer des pantalons, alors ça ne servait à rien de protester.

Elles avaient passé un super après-midi. Tamao n'était pas tout à fait détendue et détournait timidement la tête quand Jeanne se changeait mais Jeanne semblait n'y accorder aucune attention. En même temps, plus d'une centaine de personnes avaient déjà pu admirer ses sous-vêtements lors de son match contre les Nails.

Après cela elles s'étaient revues. Puis re-revues. Puis re-re-revues. Elles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, à manger des glaces, à faire les boutiques, à visiter Tokyo. Tamao avait emmené Jeanne partout et répondait chaque jour avec plaisir aux questions de l'occidentale sur la culture japonaise.

Dans le même temps, Tamao avait commencé à recevoir les visites du roi. Comme Yoh avant lui, Hao trouvait qu'on voyait bien les étoiles depuis le cimetière, même si cela laissait Tamao perplexe. Il y avait sûrement plein d'autres endroits sur Terre depuis lesquels on voyait mieux les étoiles que depuis un cimetière dans une des villes les plus peuplées du monde.

Il avait confié Opacho aux Hana, ce qui l'obligeait à passer à l'auberge au moins une fois par semaine si ce n'était une fois par jour, sans quoi le petit garçon faisait une dépression. Mais il ne repartait jamais les mains vides ; Tamao avait fait le compte. Elle avait déjà vu disparaître tout ou partie des cookies et gâteaux qu'elle aimait préparer, égaré des crayons, des pastels et des peintures, fait une croix sur deux disques de musique, racheté trois peignes et perdu plus d'une centaine d'élastiques – même s'il fallait admettre que Mari et Macchi y étaient sûrement aussi pour quelque chose. Sans parler de ses dessins : une mer, un parc, une carafe, un Yoh, deux ou trois Opacho et un Jeanne qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir et dont elle se demandait qu'elle utilité il pouvait bien en avoir. Elle s'était également résigné à ne plus acheter de lotion de cheveux bas de gamme, considérant leur disparition systématique comme un message.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient lors de ses visites en disaient longs et Tamao finissait presqu'une fois sur deux par détourner la tête avec le feu aux joues. Une fois sur deux seulement. Et les fois où il la frôlait dans les couloirs et où son visage s'enflammait ne comptaient pas.

Quelques fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois. Jeanne, Hao et elle. La première fois, elle avait été étonnée que ça ne vire pas à la catastrophe. Ils s'étaient salué avec amabilité, s'étaient assis chacun d'un côté de Tamao et avaient fait la conversation avec les Hana, Ryu, Manta et Opacho. Tamao avait aperçu du coin de l'œil Tokagerô empocher ce qu'il avait misé avec Ashcroft, Ponchi et Conchi.

La deuxième fois par contre, cela avait tourné à la bataille rangée. Canna avait lâché une remarque un peu trop hasardeuse et pas suffisamment enrobée de miel au sujet des X-laws. Jeanne avait répondu avec un soupçon d'agacement, Hao avait lancé une remarque un peu moqueuse, Jeanne avait pincé les lèvres et l'on pouvait dire que la paix était enterrée. Le reste de l'après-midi n'avait été que regards furieux, hautains, méprisants ou moqueurs, ponctués de remarques lancées en l'air mais terriblement acides.

Tamao avait dû faire face à de vrais dilemmes. Quelle était la meilleure manière d'étendre les vêtements ? Dans quel sens fallait-il accrocher les pinces à linge ? Devait-elle aller prendre le soleil dans le jardin avec Opacho et Hao ou écouter de la musique avec Ryu, Manta et Jeanne ? Trouvait-elle que X-Charity était un nom stupide ? Ne pensait-elle pas que les chats étaient des animaux paresseux, bons à rien et insupportables ?

Et quand au milieu de l'après-midi elle pensait avoir trouvé une solution pour apaiser les esprits et proposé de faire des crêpes, il fallut trancher sur le parfum. Hao préférait rhum, Jeanne la fleur d'oranger. Tamao avait fini par faire deux saladiers de pâte différents et, contrairement au dicton, la nourriture ne les avait pas réconciliés. A qui devait-elle passer le sucre en premier quand ils le demandaient en même temps ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre que ce soit Ryu qui soit en train de se servir pour la réclamer ?

\- Tamao, j'ai cassé tous mes crayons de couleur, déclara Opacho. Je pourrai en ravoir ?

\- Heu oui, b-bien sûr, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée en donnant sans y réfléchir le sucre à Jeanne qui était à sa droite.

Elle aperçut toutefois le regard triomphant que la jeune fille lança à Hao sans que ce dernier ne se sépare de son sourire.

\- Je pourrai avoir surtout des orange ? C'est la plus jolie couleur.

\- J-je ne sais p-pas, répondit Tamao, doutant qu'il existe des pochettes avec juste des crayons orange. Je regarderai ce que je trouve.

\- Le bleu, c'est très joli aussi, lança Ryu, espérant ramener les conversations sur quelque chose de neutre.

Les couleurs, ça paraissait inoffensif comme sujet, mais Tamao avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Orange c'est mieux pour Opacho, répondit l'enfant. Opacho s'habille en orange.

\- C'est juste parce que tu es habitué, intervint Canna. Regarde Mari, elle portait que du noir et maintenant elle met surtout du violet et ça lui va très bien.

\- Mari veut que Macchi mette du bleu-gris.

\- Pas question, répliqua la rousse.

\- Mari veut, insista sa camarade.

\- Demande d'abord à Tamao de s'acheter des robes.

\- On pourra aller faire les magasins ensemble, s'enthousiasma Jeanne. J'ai repéré de très chouettes magasins de robes.

\- Noires, enchaîna Hao.

\- Blanches, rétorqua Jeanne.

\- Rouges.

Tamao se leva et se rendit à l'évier pour se laver les mains, mais surtout pour cacher ses joues cramoisies. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de l'acide dans la gorge et n'en revenait pas elle-même d'avoir osé ouvrir la bouche. Ses oreilles sifflaient mais elle entendit quand même la voix légère d'Hao commenter que cela lui irait sans doute très bien.

Les conversations reprirent, formant un brouhaha qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Quand les battements de son cœur eurent repris un rythme normal et que l'eau fraîche sur ses poignets l'eut aidé à se calmer, elle retourna s'assoir entre Hao et Jeanne. Cette dernière lui sourit franchement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Elles sont très bonnes tes crêpes, Tamao, lui lança Manta depuis l'autre bout de la table.

\- Merci, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le goûter s'était achevé dans une ambiance plus sereine qu'il n'avait commencé et Jeanne avait pris congé – Marco s'était excusé d'être en retard car il avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher à 17h00 et qu'il était 17h03 – sans qu'aucune pique supplémentaire n'ait été lancée. Jeanne avait juste adressé un regard un peu contrarié à Tamao avant de partir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était pour elle ou pour Hao qui était juste derrière elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir ses doigts effleurer les siens.

Les fois suivantes où Hao et Jeanne s'étaient rencontrés, Tamao avait pu sentir une certaine tension dans l'air, comme une ambiance de duel, mais chacun s'était abstenu de faire des remarques désagréables et Tamao avait réussi à partager son temps entre l'un et l'autre, non sans relever de temps à autres des regards un peu amènes ou moqueurs entre les deux grands shamans.

Elle les aimait beaucoup tous les deux, d'où ses tourments, et aurait bien eu besoin de formaliser tout cela pour essayer de tirer au clair ses sentiments. Comme elle ne s'imaginait pas parler de tout cela à qui que ce soit, elle avait acheté un calepin, comme un journal intime, mais maintenant qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur son futon, elle n'osait pas écrire. D'une part, cela ne lui était pas naturel. D'autre part, Hao avait l'air d'avoir pris l'habitude de fouiller partout – même si rien de ce qu'il avait jamais pris n'ait été dans sa chambre, raison pour laquelle elle ne laissait plus traîner ses dessins et affaires dans le salon – et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il tombe dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ponchi et Conchi étaient chacun perché sur l'une de ses épaules, les yeux rivés sur son journal.

\- On attend que t'écrives quelque chose, pourquoi ? répondit Ponchi.

Tamao referma le calepin avec un bruit sec et soupira.

\- Vas-y Tam, crache le morceau, fit Conchi. On est tes fantômes gardiens, tu peux tout nous dire.

\- Ouais, renchérit Ponchi. On peut être des fantômes gardiens de secrets si tu veux.

Tamao hésita. Même si elle avait voulu leur en parler, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Par le fait qu'elle était amoureuse ? Par Jeanne ? Par Hao ?

\- Je…

Elle buta sur les mots mais ses fantômes se montrèrent exceptionnellement attentifs et silencieux.

\- Je crois… je… amoureuse.

Le dernier mot avait été chuchoté.

\- De Jeanne ?

\- D'Hao ?

Le renard et le tanuki échangèrent un regard perplexe après avoir parlé en même temps. Etait-elle si transparente ?

\- Justement…

\- Justement quoi ? voulut savoir Conchi.

\- Je… je ne sais… pas.

Nouvel échange de regards perplexes de la part de ses fantômes.

\- Tu es amoureuse des deux quoi, résuma Ponchi.

\- Crétin ! Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Et puis comment tu veux qu'elle soit amoureuse de Jeanne, c'est une fille ?

\- Et toi comment tu crois que c'est possible qu'elle aime Hao ? C'est un fantôme ! Il est mort.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il est inaccessible qu'elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Comme pour Yoh.

\- C'est vachement plus intelligent d'aimer Jeanne, rétorqua Ponchi.

\- Pas du tout, s'offusqua Conchi.

Le renard et le tanuki se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et se mirent à se battre sous le regard désespéré de Tamao.

\- A-arrêtez…

Ils semblaient ne plus l'entendre.

\- Stop !

Cette fois elle avait levé la voix et les avait séparés de force en leur administrant un bon coup de poing à chacun.

\- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle un peu sèchement alors qu'ils restaient silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- Sois pas désolée, on sait très bien que tu nous frappes quand on dépasse les limites, on ne sait juste jamais à quel moment les limites sont sur le point d'être dépassées, la rassura Conchi.

\- Ouais, comme avec Anna.

Le renard flanqua un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de son partenaire qui poussa un cri plaintif. Tamao ne se formalisa cependant pas qu'ils parlent d'Anna. Pas sur le coup. Puis elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux, se souvenant que c'était Anna qui avait plu à Hao, comme c'était Anna qui plaisait à Yoh.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi t'es en train de penser, mais ça a l'air de te rendre triste alors tu ferais mieux de penser à autre chose, fit sévèrement Conchi.

Cela tira un sourire à sa petite maîtresse.

\- Ryu doit être revenu des courses. Je vais aller voir s'il a besoin d'aide pour cuisiner, décida-t-elle, pour se forcer à se changer les idées.

Ryu venait juste de revenir des courses. Il devait déjà être dans la cuisine pour ranger ses achats, en particulier les produits frais, mais Tokagerô était encore dans le salon avec tout le monde et semblait avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire à annoncer aux Hana.

\- Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'on a vu en passant devant le petit café à côté de la supérette ! disait-il.

\- Crache le morceau, s'impatienta Canna.

\- Hao et Maiden, annonça Tokagerô. Là, assis à une même table, en train de manger des glaces. Je dis pas que c'était l'amour fou entre eux, mais je sais reconnaître un rencart quand j'en vois un, et c'en était un.

\- Et d'où tu sais reconnaître un rencart ? ricana Macchi.

\- Leurs jambes se touchaient sous la table, répliqua au tac-au-tac. Tu m'expliques comment ça se ferait si c'était pas un rencart ? J'ai six ans gamine, je sais repérer deux fauves qui se tournent autour avant de…

\- Tu peux pas la fermer.

Ryu était sur le seuil de la cuisine et semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tamao, j'aurai besoin de toi pour les légumes. Si je m'en occupe en plus des sushis, on mange pas avant la nuit.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête et le suivit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Elle s'était figée net en entendant les déclarations de Tokagerô et elle se sentait désormais toute vide. Elle se mit à peler les asperges, puis les mangues, mais sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux petit à petit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu aller s'imaginer ? Hao ? Jeanne ? Choisir ? N'importe quoi, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Avait-elle oublié qu'elle était toute petite ? Hao avait besoin d'une femme forte, avec du répondant, comme Anna. Et Jeanne… Jeanne avait besoin d'un mari. Et Jeanne ferait une très bonne First Lady.

\- Tamao ?

Elle releva la tête vers Ryu.

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de moi, pour quoi que ce soit, je suis là ?

Il semblait soucieux.

Tamao secoua la tête pour signifier qu'elle le savait. Si elle essayait de parler, elle sentait qu'elle éclaterait en sanglots.

Elle découpa les mangues en petit morceaux pour que Ryu puisse les incorporer à ses sushis, lava quelques feuilles de menthes et disposa les asperges dans un joli plat.

\- Tu connais la différence entre un lion, une panthère et une chatte ?

\- N-non.

Ryu lui sourit.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Ce sont tous les trois des félins.

Tamao cligna des yeux et Ryu, tout en gardant son sourire doux, se reconcentra sur son riz qui venait de finir de cuire.

\- Je monte… me reposer un peu, avant le dîner, déclara-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser les trémolos dans sa voix.

Pourtant, sans qu'elle ne sache l'expliquer, les paroles de Ryu avaient réussi à la réconforter et elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Tamao était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre servant d'appui à son carnet à dessins. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'elle dessinait. Une esquisse de bateau, un désert brûlant, l'arène du Shaman Fight, Ponchi et Conchi, Anna. Le premier dessin, le bateau, était humide aux endroits où étaient tombées ses larmes.

Si dessiner l'avait apaisé, cela lui avait aussi permis de prendre du recul, de mettre une barrière entre elle et ce qu'elle ressentait, de s'élever.

Avec les déclarations de Tokagerô, elle revoyait plein de choses d'un nouvel angle. Le vol du portrait de Jeanne par Hao, par exemple. Leurs confrontations régulières et plus ou moins déclarées, qu'elle avait arbitré à ses dépens, distribuant des points à l'un ou à l'autre. La contrariété de Jeanne quand Hao l'approchait. Leurs tentatives d'attirer son attention pour qu'elle soit avec l'un et pas avec l'autre. Elle s'était fait prendre dans un jeu terriblement cruel dans lequel elle n'était rien. Toute petite petite chose.

Cela la rendait triste mais aussi, curieusement, en colère. C'était étrange, elle ne s'était jamais mise en colère contre Yoh ou Anna.

Elle entendit Jeanne arriver, pousser le portail de l'ancienne auberge et la héler depuis le jardin. Elle ne tourna pas la tête et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Leur invitée finit par sonner à la porte sans que Tamao n'ait bougé et, alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu le dring retentissant, elle ne cilla pas, continuant de crayonner tranquillement les cheveux d'Anna.

\- J'aurai dû venir plus tôt.

Tamao sursauta brusquement et faillit en lâcher son carnet à dessins.

Hao venait de se matérialiser à côté d'elle, marchant nonchalamment dans les airs, un bras contre le mur, l'autre sur le rebord à quelques centimètres de sa hanche. Son visage était penché vers elle et elle pouvait sentir le bout de ses cheveux lui chatouiller le cou.

Elle remonta vivement celle de ses jambes qui pendait dans le vide et se releva maladroitement, s'éloignant du rebord de la fenêtre.

Hao rit en enjambant le rebord pour entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous f-faites là ? réussit à balbutier Tamao en cherchant à remettre de la cohérence dans ses pensées.

\- Je m'invite à dîner, répondit Hao avec un grand sourire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Les gens civilisés passent par la porte, lança hardiment Ponchi.

\- Ouais, renchérit Conchi.

Hao haussa un sourcil et les deux esprits se recroquevillèrent derrière Tamao. Cette dernière serrait son carnet contre sa poitrine sans lâcher Hao du regard. Elle essayait de garder une contenance mais il la prenait totalement au dépourvu.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Jeanne déboula dans la pièce. Elle avait les joues rouges comme si elle venait de courir et ne semblait pas surprise de trouver Hao. Tamao imaginait qu'elle avait dû sentir sa présence. Après tout, Jeanne était de la catégorie des Dieux.

\- Toi.

Elle semblait offusquée.

Hao éclata d'un rire méprisant et Tamao comprit son erreur. Elle s'était tournée vers la porte quand Jeanne avait fait son entrée fracassante, elle avait lâché Hao des yeux, elle lui avait presque tourné le dos…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il était dans son dos, tenant d'une main sa taille et de l'autre sa main droite, celle qui ne tenait son carnet.

\- Nous étions en train de discuter, tu ne veux pas nous laisser un peu d'air ?

Tamao avait chaud. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, elle n'aurait trop su le dire – pour elle, Jeanne n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser. Un éclat de colère passa dans ses yeux, ou du moins Tamao supposa que c'était de la colère, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Jeanne s'énerver vraiment, et la jeune fille se jeta sur eux.

Tamao ne comprit pas trop ce que Jeanne avait l'intention de faire mais Hao menait la danse et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois allongés un peu pêle-mêle sur le futon. Au moins le Shaman King avait-il su se rendre utile en amortissant leur chute.

Jeanne roula au-dessus d'eux et Tamao se retrouva entre elle et Hao, qui avait lâché son bras mais avait toujours une main sur sa taille. Tamao ne pouvait pas voir Hao mais elle faisait face à Jeanne et les regards furieux qu'elle envoyait au shaman ne lui échappèrent pas.

Elle commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud et n'osait plus bouger, sentant plusieurs sources de chaleur inconnues autour de ses jambes. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris qu'il s'agissait tout à la fois des jambes de Jeanne et de celles de Hao qui venaient se superposer sur les siennes. En plus de cela, Jeanne l'écrasait à moitié et le corps du jeune homme contre elle était brûlant. Pas étonnant qu'elle trouve qu'il fasse chaud…

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, tous les trois allongés sur le futon, en silence.

Tamao pouvait sentir le torse d'Hao se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement contre son dos et voyait le visage de Jeanne se décrisper. La jeune fille sainte attrapa une de ses mains dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Durant un instant, un court instant, Tamao se sentit bien.

Ensuite, elle se refit la scène en pensée, rappela à sa mémoire les paroles de Tokagerô et se crispa. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se força à bougea.

Jeanne la lâcha quand elle se redressa et les deux grands shamans démêlèrent leurs jambes pour lui permettre de se lever si elle le souhaitait.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet.

Elle avait presque murmuré les mots tant ils lui arrachaient la gorge, mais il fallait que ce soit dit.

Elle voulut se lever mais Hao attrapa sa main et l'en empêcha.

\- Que…

\- Bien sûr que non, déclara Hao, coupant Jeanne.

Tamao sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa main mais se refusa à le regarder.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix terriblement mielleuse, tu n'es pas la pire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Jeanne.

\- Evidement, répliqua aussitôt Hao. Tu es celle de nous trois qui comprend le moins ce qu'il se passe.

Tamao n'avait pas besoin de voir Jeanne pour sentir qu'elle était terriblement vexée.

Hao libéra sa main sur un baiser et se leva prestement.

\- Finalement je ne resterai pas dîner, déclara-t-il. Je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement de tout ça entre vous, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler quand vous serez tombées d'accord.

Tamao leva un peu les yeux vers lui, suffisamment pour voir sur son visage d'abord moqueur se dessiner un sourire dangereux.

\- Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous ne comprenez pas je me ferai un plaisir de venir vous expliquer plus clairement.

Tamao frissonna.

\- Bonne soirée.

Et sur une pirouette, Sa Majesté se volatilisa.

Tamao resta un moment interdite, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire sans y parvenir. A côté d'elle, Jeanne se releva et réarrangea sa robe.

Tamao attendit qu'elle parle la première, sans doute pour lui demander des explications. C'était cela que souhaitait Hao ? Qu'elle s'explique sur les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui ? Pour elle ? Pour eux ? Qu'elles se mettent au clair, que Tamao garantisse qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être un obstacle dans la relation entre Jeanne et Hao ?

Beaucoup de choses lui tournaient dans la tête et aucune n'était réjouissante. Si Jeanne avait presque démoli la porte de sa chambre en sentant la présence d'Hao, c'était forcément parce qu'elle était jalouse. C'était cela qui devait amuser le roi, faire tourner en rond sa petite amie, Jeanne, en se servant de Tamao pour cela.

Le penser clairement lui donna de nouveau envie de pleurer. Elle se fit toutefois violence pour retenir ses larmes et glissa un coup d'œil vers Jeanne.

\- On va manger ? finit simplement par demander cette dernière.


	2. Abîme

**Jeanne** – **Abîme**

Jeanne détestait Hao. Elle pouvait lister au moins une centaine, non, un millier de raisons pour lesquelles elle détestait Hao, mais l'épisode qui venait d'avoir lieu dans la chambre de Tamao venait en tête. Déjà, il avait sous-entendu qu'elle était « la pire » et « celle qui comprend le moins ». Déjà, cela l'énervait. Surtout que comme elle venait juste de dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu les moyens de répliquer. Ensuite, il s'attendait à ce qu'elles devinent toutes seules elle ne savait trop quoi et leur avait ordonné de discuter pour cela. Naturellement, elle avait donc décidé d'ignorer son ordre, et pour cela le mieux était de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le truc, c'est que depuis cet incident, Tamao ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, ne parlait pas, gardait la tête baissée et semblait triste, abattue, déprimée, vide. Et voir sa Tamao aussi mal, ça énervait pas mal Jeanne. Du coup, même si obéir à Hao était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire, elle décida quand même d'essayer à la fin du repas.

Elle se débrouilla pour aider à débarrasser et insista pour faire la vaisselle alors que Tamao rangeait la table. Mari lui jeta un regard bizarre mais Ryu l'entraîna dans le salon en disant que « une invitée qui veut faire la vaisselle c'est une occasion rare, il faut en profiter ».

\- Tamao ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas et Jeanne eut peur qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu.

\- Tamao ? répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Cette fois-ci son amie leva la tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que Hao a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Tamao détourna la tête. Elle avait l'habitude de détourner le regard quand elle était mal à l'aise ou confuse et Jeanne s'était habituée à la timidité de son amie mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas le manque d'assurance ou le malaise qui semblait avoir créé le mouvement, Tamao semblait exprimer plutôt la contrariété et le refus de parler. Cela laissait Jeanne pantoise, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sans répondre, Tamao finit de ranger la table. Jeanne la regarda faire, attendant quelque chose de sa part, une réaction, un signe, un mot, mais rien ne vint. Elle réalisa que Tamao allait quitter la pièce sans avoir rien dit, en l'ayant totalement ignorée. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre et elle sentit la panique l'envahir.

\- Tamao !

Elle avait conscience que son appel était un peu tremblant et désespéré mais cela fit s'arrêter la japonaise.

\- S'il te plaît, explique-moi, supplia-t-elle. Hao… Il disait que… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

Elle détestait cela. Perdre le contrôle, ne pas comprendre, être perdue, avoir ses repères chamboulés.

Cette fois-ci Tamao releva franchement la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Jeanne put discerner des larmes.

\- Je ne veux plus être mêlée à vos jeux.

Jeanne dévisagea Tamao, cherchant sur son visage la réponse que ne lui apportaient pas ses paroles. Cependant la seule chose qu'elle put en tirer fut la certitude que la japonaise n'en dirait pas plus. Il allait falloir qu'elle cogite pour trouver toute seule et vite, parce que Tamao semblait sur le point de quitter la cuisine.

De quels jeux parlait-elle ? Cela avait forcément un rapport avec Hao. Quand elle disait « vos jeux », parlait-elle de jeux entre Hao et elle ? Mais il n'y avait pas de jeux entre ce détestable diabolique et terriblement énervant personnage et elle ! A moins que…

\- Tu parles… du fait qu'il essaye toujours de t'attirer, articula Jeanne en se concentrant. Qu'il essaye de nous séparer.

La douleur s'évanouit du visage de Tamao pour ne laisser place qu'à la surprise et l'incompréhension.

\- De nous séparer, répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma Jeanne. Il passe son temps à… Il essaye toujours de… Il…

Jeanne n'arrivait pas à expliquer clairement le comportement d'Hao. En même temps, étant donné qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, c'était normal qu'elle ait du mal à l'expliquer.

\- Il essaye de nous séparer, reprit-elle.

En face d'elle, Tamao semblait franchement perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire… de t'éloigner de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Non, de t'éloigner toi de moi.

Tamao semblait perdue.

\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais…

Jeanne se tendit. Elle détestait Hao, elle le détestait véritablement. Elle ferma les yeux et se recentra, calmant sa respiration, puisant dans ses ressources intérieures la sérénité dont elle avait besoin pour aborder le problème. Il fallait qu'elle chasse la colère qui l'habitait pour réussir à s'exprimer clairement.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait pris suffisamment de recul pour s'expliquer, et c'est en toute honnêteté qu'elle se livra à Tamao.

\- Il vient me voir, régulièrement, avoua-t-elle. Il se moque de moi, se moque de Marco, se moque des X, se montre hautain et méprisant et détestable à chaque fois. J'essaye de l'ignorer mais c'est dur, il m'arrive assez souvent de contre-attaquer et… je ne gagne pas toujours, dit-elle rapidement. Il me parle de toi aussi. Il me demande si je t'ai vue, si nos sorties se passent bien, comme tu vas. Quand je le croise ici, je vois bien qu'il fait tout pour te garder avec lui. C'est comme un défi…

Un défi. C'était plus qu'un défi, en fait, c'était une compétition. Jeanne ne l'avait jamais analysé avec un peu de recul, se contentant de s'agacer sur l'instant. Elle n'aimait pas qu'Hao tourne autour de sa Tamao alors à chaque fois elle essayait de le contrer, de répliquer, de défendre son amie. Mais peut-être que Tamao ne le voyait pas ainsi… Peut-être que Tamao avait eu le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Ça n'avait rien d'un jeu ! C'était sérieux, Jeanne voulait la protéger.

« Mais tu t'amuses bien », lui souffla une petite voix intérieure. Si Hao n'essayait pas de lui voler Tamao, tiendrait-elle tout autant à la japonaise ? La réponse lui faisait peur.

\- Je ne comprends pas… souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus.

Elles se dévisagèrent un moment, puis se sourirent, sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas très important alors, non ? demanda confirmation Jeanne.

\- Non, lui répondit Tamao d'une voix légère.

Jeanne la sentit détendue, totalement différente que précédemment.

\- Oh il faut que je fasse la vaisselle, se souvint-elle.

\- N-non, tu n'es pas obligée, fit Tamao en s'empourprant. Laisse, je m'en occuperai. Ce n'est p-pas à toi de…

Jeanne se réjouit intérieurement de constater que Tamao était redevenue normale mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire de la vaisselle.

\- Je lave, tu essuies, d'accord ? Comme ça c'est un travail d'équipe.

Tamao hésita mais finit par acquiescer.

Les jeunes filles se mirent à discuter, de tout et de rien, comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Jeanne était contente que l'incident soit résolu.

Au bout d'un moment, Tamao proposa qu'elles échangent leurs rôles, et Jeanne dut admettre en voyant Tamao frotter énergiquement les plats à un rythme très respectable qu'elle-même était nulle en vaisselle. Elle se nota dans un coin de la tête de progresser dans ce domaine pour pouvoir aider Tamao tout en prévoyant de se montrer ferme avec Marco qui n'allait sûrement pas manquer de protester qu'ils avaient un lave-vaisselle.

A vrai dire, il y avait un paquet de choses pour lesquelles Tamao impressionnait Jeanne et pour chacune d'entre elles Jeanne s'était fait un post-it mental.

Savoir faire l'appoint en quelques secondes pour acheter un article Jeanne devait toujours trier ses petites pièces pour bien les distinguer puis les recompter au moins deux fois. Savoir cuisiner ; elle aimerait bien apprendre à faire des gâteaux, pour pouvoir les manger évidemment, mais la seule fois où elle avait tenté une recette de brownie elle avait enfumé la cuisine du paquebot. Savoir dessiner ; elle avait lu le Petit Prince une fois et depuis dessinait des boîtes chaque fois qu'on lui demandait un dessin, parce qu'au moins ses boîtes ressemblaient à des boîtes. Savoir se repérer dans la ville pour s'orienter et prendre les transports en commun ; elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait su rejoindre l'auberge depuis le café l'après-midi même si Hao ne lui avait pas donné des indications très précises sur les différentes étapes de son trajet.

Cela lui faisait penser qu'elle voulait discuter de son rendez-vous avec Hao au café avec Tamao mais, après l'incident qui venait de se produire, elle ne savait pas si elle le pouvait vraiment. Elle avait été assez surprise qu'Hao lui propose une entrevue, d'habitude il avait plutôt tendance à s'inviter sans prévenir. Elle avait failli décliner mais en réalité elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'aurait refusé pour rien au monde, elle était bien trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. En plus, cela faisait près d'une semaine et demie qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté et elle commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas lassé d'elle. Non, il ne lui manquait pas, elle s'était juste posé la question, c'est tout.

Marco l'avait déposée au café une demi-heure avant l'heure fixée pour le rendez-vous. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait retrouver Tamao – Marco était toujours d'accord pour la transporter là où elle voulait dès qu'elle prononçait le nom de Tamao, ce qui ne serait à son avis pas le cas avec le nom de Hao – et avait fait exprès d'être en avance pour être sûre que Sa Majesté ne serait pas déjà arrivée et ne croiserait pas son tuteur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour qu'ils se fâchent mais on ne savait jamais, mieux valait ne pas tenter le coup. Hao était capable de dire des bêtises juste pour narguer Marco et après ce serait elle qui devrait se battre pour avoir le droit de sortir sans être surveillée.

\- Tu t'es faite belle pour moi, Maiden ?

Hao avait planté l'ambiance dès le début de la rencontre. Remarques déplaisantes, pas de changement de ce côté-là, c'était rassurant.

\- Je suis invitée à dîner à Fumbari tout à l'heure, avait-elle répliqué avec hauteur.

Ça l'avait fait rire.

Il lui avait offert une glace, après s'être moqué d'elle parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir et avoir échangé quelques piques de courtoisie. Pourtant après le Shaman Fight, elle aurait dû être capable de prendre du recul et lui de se montrer plus mature, mais non. Il était détestable et faisait toujours des remarques que Jeanne ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Elle essayait parfois… mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il se faisait une joie dans ces cas-là d'insister jusqu'à la faire craquer.

Le rendez-vous au café était à la fois étrange, agréable et perturbant. Leurs jambes s'étaient frôlées, touchées, puis Hao avait dit quelque chose, elle ne se souvenait même plus quoi, et pour montrer son mécontentement elle lui avait écrasé le pied. Le reste du rendez-vous avait été le jeu à celui qui ferait le plus mal à l'autre, et certes Jeanne avait sûrement gagné une dizaine de bleus sur les jambes à force qu'ils les aient balancées contre le pied de la table en métal, mais elle pouvait être fière d'une ou deux grimaces qu'elle lui avait arrachées. Peut-être que Shamash l'avait un peu aidé et peut-être pouvait-ce être considéré comme de la triche, mais seul le résultat comptait.

Après avoir fini la vaisselle, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent Ryu et Macchi dans le salon. Canna était en train de fumer dans le jardin, Mari recousait Chuck à l'étage.

\- J'allais aller faire trempette, leur annonça Macchi. Vous venez ?

\- Non merci, pas ce soir, Marco a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas me rechercher trop tard et ne va sans doute pas tarder.

\- La prochaine fois t'auras qu'à rester dormir, fit Macchi avant de se rendre aux sources.

Jeanne hocha la tête. L'idée de dormir à l'auberge avec Tamao la remplissait de joie mais elle nota que les joues de son amie virèrent au cramoisi.

Ils discutèrent à peine une demi-heure avec Ryu avant que la sonnette d'entrée ne retentisse, annonçant l'arrivée de Marco.

Jeanne salua ses hôtes, les remerciant une fois de plus pour leur accueil, et quitta l'auberge.

Elle vanta les sushis de Ryu à Marco dans la voiture et lui annonça très sérieusement qu'elle comptait se mettre à faire la vaisselle. Etonnamment Marco ne fit pas de remarques, ce qui satisfit grandement Jeanne.

Elle était épuisée lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur son lit douillet. En éteignant la lumière elle s'attendait à être plongée dans le noir, au lieu de quoi elle constata qu'il continuait de faire jour dans sa cabine. Elle se redressa, vérifia d'un regard que toutes ses lampes étaient éteintes et soupira.

\- Hao ?

Le roi se matérialisa au milieu de sa chambre.

\- D'habitude, tu mets moins de temps que cela pour repérer ma présence.

\- La fatigue sûrement.

\- Une faiblesse ?

\- Une composante normale d'un être vivant, répliqua-t-elle, lui renvoyant son statut de fantôme au visage.

Hao sourit et se laissa tomber sur son tapis pour s'assoir en tailleur.

\- Je souhaiterai dormir, alors fais vite, demanda-t-elle.

Elle sut à l'instant où elle prononça les mots que c'était une erreur. Désormais, il allait prendre tout son temps – son large sourire le confirmait – et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de simplement l'ignorer, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir tant qu'elle le saurait dans la pièce. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car la remarque suivante d'Hao n'était pas anodine.

\- Tamao n'a aucun souci pour dormir dans une pièce où je suis présent.

\- Vraiment ?

Jeanne était sceptique.

\- Sieste collective avec Mari et Opacho, commenta-t-il.

Forcément en présence d'Opacho, il y avait moins de danger. Mais quand même… Non, pas sûr que malgré cela Jeanne soit totalement détendue.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite pour la troisième fois de la journée ?

Hao rit.

\- Tu commences à manier l'ironie, je déteins sur toi.

Constater qu'il avait raison troubla Jeanne.

\- Un record, soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-il.

Jeanne était perdue.

\- Le fait que je te visite trois fois en un seul jour, précisa le roi avec condescendance.

Jeanne pinça les lèvres mais se retint de donner de l'eau pour alimenter son moulin, préférant simplement attendre qu'il se décide à lui dire ce pour quoi il était venu.

\- Vous avez discuté avec Tamao ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, et elle ne me satisfait qu'à moitié.

\- Ta satisfaction n'est pas notre priorité.

Et alors que les paroles s'échappaient de ses lèvres, le visage d'Hao devint sérieux et elle déglutit. Elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre, elle le sentait. Elle le connaissait dangereux, cruel, méprisant. Elle l'avait vu tuer Meene, Kevin et Bounster en rigolant. Elle l'avait vu rire au-dessus de son cadavre, alors que Tamao essayait de protéger son corps et celui de Lyserg. Mais elle pressentait que ce qui allait suivre était quelque chose de beaucoup plus terrible et d'une toute autre nature.

\- C'était la dernière fois, Jeanne, la dernière journée.

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle tremblait.

\- C'était la dernière journée où je me matérialisais sur Terre. Demain, je me recentrerai uniquement sur mes responsabilités de Shaman King, je ne t'apparaîtrai plus.

Jeanne avait l'impression que du plomb fondu dégoulinait dans son gosier pour aller se loger dans son estomac. Mais Hao n'avait pas fini.

\- Je retourne définitivement dans le Great Spirit. Et j'emmène Tamao avec moi.

Jeanne n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle sentit que la tête commençait à lui tourner alors que les mots se répétaient en boucle.

Hao partait. Définitivement. Dans le Great Spirit. Pour être Shaman King. Et il emportait Tamao pour être sa First Lady. Elle ne les reverrait plus. Plus jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Imperturbable, Hao fixait Jeanne à quelques mètres d'elle alors qu'elle sentait le monde se dérober sous elle. Elle essaya d'aller vers lui et tomba la tête la première de sa couchette. Sa tête cogna douloureusement le sol de sa cabine.

L'idée de ne plus les revoir lui était insupportable. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir, pas le droit de la quitter, elle ne le voulait pas. Ou s'il le devait vraiment, Shaman King oblige, il devait au moins lui laisser Tamao. Il ne pouvait pas…

Jeanne avait envie de crier.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'abandonnent. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule.

Le monde autour d'elle était sens dessus dessous et sa vision était entièrement troublée par les larmes mais elle réussit à se fier à sa perception de shaman pour rejoindre Hao à quatre pattes. Elle tendit la main vers lui en sanglotant et sentit ses doigts se refermer autour des siens.

\- Jeanne. Jeanne, l'appela-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et chassa rageusement ses larmes d'une main. Il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche, qu'elle les retienne, qu'elle le convainc de changer d'avis. Elle était prête à se battre pour… pour quoi ? Pour contrer la volonté du Great Spirit ?

\- Jeanne, appela Hao plus sèchement.

Son regard accrocha le sien.

\- C'était une blague.

Les mots lui parvinrent comme décousus et il lui fallut un moment avant d'en comprendre le sens.

Une blague.

\- C-comment ça ?

\- Disons que je t'ai peut-être un petit peu surestimée. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma disparition de ta vie t'attristerait. Quoique je ne sache pas exactement si c'est la mienne ou celle de Tamao qui t'affecte autant, c'est pourquoi j'aime à croire que c'est les deux.

Jeanne essuya ses larmes avec les bords de sa chemise de nuit, dégagea sa main de la poigne d'Hao et s'assit sur les genoux par terre en face de lui.

\- C'était une blague, répéta-t-elle pour en avoir la confirmation.

Hao lui sourit.

Elle le haïssait.

Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le frapper. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle fit, ou du moins ce qu'elle tenta de faire. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Son cœur n'avait pas fini de se remettre de la panique qu'il venait de lui causer qu'il cognait désormais sourdement pour crier vengeance.

Elle avait renversé Hao sur le dos et essayait par tous les moyens de l'atteindre pour le frapper, le griffer, le tuer, le fixant d'un regard meurtrier en agitant vainement les bras en l'air. Il s'était emparé de ses avant-bras qu'il tenait trop haut pour que son visage soit à la portée de ses doigts et ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour des siennes, l'empêchant de se démener.

\- Tu sais quoi Maiden ? Tu manques cruellement d'humour, s'amusa-t-il.

Il la renversa brusquement sur le dos et se cala au-dessus d'elle. D'une main, il lui tint les deux bras au-dessus de la tête, de l'autre, il attrapa son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Si elle n'était pas une jeune fille bien élevée, elle lui aurait volontiers craché à la figure.

\- Oh tu peux me foudroyer du regard, se moqua-t-il, mais toi et moi savons désormais que l'idée même que je sorte de ta vie t'est insupportable.

Jeanne détourna assez brutalement la tête pour se dégager de ses doigts et se retint d'essayer de les lui mordre. Il le mériterait, ce gougeât.

\- Dis-moi, petite Jeanne, chuchota-t-il en se penchant près de son oreille, envahissant son visage de ses cheveux chatouilleurs qui sentaient drôlement bons, tu crois vraiment qu'on serait partis sans toi ?

Jeanne ne comprit pas très bien le sens de ces paroles mais Hao venait subitement de la libérer de son étreinte et de se relever, se retrouvant assis sur les genoux au-dessus d'elle, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Lentement, elle se redressa sur les coudes.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit-il d'une voix normale sans lâcher son regard, réfléchis à cette idée et fais le point.

\- Le point sur quoi ? attaqua Jeanne.

\- Toi.

Hao se releva complètement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Ayant encore un soupçon de fierté, Jeanne dédaigna sa main tendue pour se relever toute seule.

\- Je te hais, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, lui déclara-t-elle avec hauteur, tout en se réjouissant d'avoir retrouvé son timbre de voix habituel.

\- On en reparlera quand tu auras fait ton introspection.

Il lui lança le regard moqueur et condescendant auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il la prit par surprise en effleurant son front des lèvres.

Jeanne chancela.

\- Bonne nuit petite Maiden.

Et sur ces dernières paroles sarcastiques, le roi disparut dans une gerbe de feu et Jeanne fut plongée dans le noir.

Elle resta immobile un moment, au milieu de sa cabine, à chanceler d'avant en arrière sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle voyait encore le gouffre dans lequel elle était tombée lorsqu'il lui avait dit partir pour toujours et cela la faisait frissonner.

En tâtonnant, elle retrouva son lit et se roula en boule sous la couette.

Dormir, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Le reste, ses réactions, les mots d'Hao, l'introspection, plus tard, demain. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Mais alors que le sommeil venait lentement la cueillir, elle pouvait encore sentir les doigts brûlants d'Hao sur ses bras, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, l'odeur de ses cheveux et son souffle chaud à son oreille.


	3. Etoiles

**Hao – Etoiles**

Hao se matérialisa au milieu de la rue. En face de lui, les lycéens sortaient progressivement des cours, libérés pour le reste de la journée.

Le roi attendit patiemment, attirant quelques regards curieux, en particulier ceux de jeunes filles qui tantôt gloussaient, tantôt rougissaient en se mettant à chuchoter entre elles. Il devait admettre que s'il était habitué à attirer l'attention il avait pourtant imaginé que ça puisse ne pas être le cas cette fois-ci. Il avait fait l'effort d'apparaître avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutres. Il s'était même abstenu de porter ses boucles d'oreille. L'avantage avec tous les regards curieux qui se dirigeaient vers lui, c'était qu'il était sûr que celle qu'il venait chercher ne le manquerait pas.

Il finit par l'apercevoir, marchant à côté de deux jeunes filles de son âge, une grande rousse avec des lunettes et une gothique aux cheveux verts. Elle s'empourpra en l'apercevant, échangea quelques mots avec ses camarades et les quitta pour le rejoindre. Les deux filles derrière elle semblaient abasourdies.

\- Bonjour Tamao, la salua-t-il en souriant, occultant le reste du monde.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que vous f-faites ici ? demanda la jeune fille en balbutiant sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai promis à Opacho de venir le voir avant la fin du mois et nous sommes le dernier jour d'avril. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire le chemin ensemble jusqu'à l'auberge.

Il savait qu'il ne répondait absolument pas à sa question. Pourquoi ne pas s'être matérialisé directement à l'auberge, pourquoi l'attendre à la sortie de son lycée, pourquoi voulait-il lui parler… Autant de questions qu'il devinait tourner dans sa petite tête mais auxquelles il n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre. C'était à elle de deviner toute seule.

Il se mit en marche et Tamao le suivit d'un pas hésitant. Elle marchait derrière lui mais il se débrouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, ce qui la fit d'autant plus rosir.

Ils firent plus de la moitié du chemin en silence, mais Hao n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la parole en premier. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui engage la conversation. Et puis comme cela, il la laissait choisir la manière d'aborder le sujet.

\- Hao ?

Se réjouissant qu'elle se décide, il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle d'un air indifférent.

\- Hm ?

\- P-pourquoi est-ce que vous p-passez du temps avec moi ?

Elle avait compris qu'il « passait du temps avec elle », jolis progrès. Il allait peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose d'elle. De Jeanne aussi, même s'il avait fallu user d'un peu plus de violence. La douceur ne semblait pas fonctionner avec elle. Comme toujours, Jeanne ne voyait pas plus loin que les bords de sa bulle et pas moyen de l'amener à ouvrir les yeux tranquillement, il fallait la mettre au pied du mur pour qu'elle veuille bien envisager la situation sous un autre angle. Il avait essayé pourtant.

Il s'était moqué de sa religion dont certaines branches allaient jusqu'à empêcher les prêtres de se marier. Il s'était moqué de sa sainteté et de son existence consacrée à Dieu. Dieu, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui donnerait de l'amour, non ? En plus sa religion était basée l'amour. Mais Jeanne n'avait vu dans tout cela que des attaques gratuites.

Il avait peuplé sa table de chevet de récits philosophiques. Platon et le mythe de la caverne, en particulier. Jeanne en avait lu certains en fronçant les sourcils puis les avait rangés dans un coffre poussiéreux. Le seul qu'elle avait conservé était « Le Petit Prince » mais il avait parfois l'impression que la seule leçon qu'elle en avait tirée, c'était que lorsqu'on ne savait pas dessiner, il suffisait de faire des boîtes. Il avait essayé pourtant de discuter avec elle. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait de Tamao et son renard. Jeanne s'était enflammée sur le fait que Conchi était son fantôme gardien, qu'il devait respecter ses engagements auprès de la famille Asakura et la protéger, qu'il n'était pas tout seul mais que Ponchi était avec lui et qu'elle aussi, Jeanne, elle protégerait Tamao de lui. Hao avait été partagé entre l'amusement et la frustration.

Un après-midi il l'avait kidnappée pour la conduire à un parc peuplé de roses, de roses blanches et de roses d'un rouge si foncé qu'on les aurait dites noires. Jeanne avait réussi à se piquer avec les épines, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de le faire rire. Forcément il s'était moqué, forcément elle s'était braquée, et forcément elle avait raté le message. L'inviter à discuter autour d'un café, c'était un peu sa dernière chance, et si le duel de force qui s'en était suivi ne lui avait pas déplu, ça n'avait pas fait avancer son affaire d'un iota.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je passe du temps avec toi ? C'est une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il à Tamao.

La jeune fille fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes là. Jeanne non.

Hao sourit.

\- Bien sûr que Jeanne n'est pas là, susurra-t-il. Jeanne est en train de désespérer dans une voiture de t'avoir manqué à la sortie du lycée parce que tous les feux qu'ils ont croisé sur la route avec Marco étaient rouges.

Il regarda Tamao se décomposer avec un grand sourire. Il adorait cela.

Elle serra les poings et soutint son regard.

Hao regretta de ne plus pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. C'était un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à côtoyer régulièrement Jeanne et Tamao. Le plus souvent il pouvait deviner ce qu'elles pensaient juste à leurs visages, mais il y avait aussi des fois où il savait qu'il jouait dangereusement avec les limites et où son pouvoir aurait été bien utile pour éviter de les dépasser. Mais cela n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi amusant.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu s'abstenir de jouer. Il ne voulait pas les perdre, ni l'une ni l'autre. Mais quel intérêt auraient-elles alors ?

Ils se fixèrent un bon moment, yeux dans les yeux, et Hao fut satisfait de constater que Tamao ne cillait pas.

\- Jeanne… finit-elle par articuler avec difficultés au bout d'un moment, m'a parlé de vous.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua Hao. Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi…

Tamao semblait hésiter sur ses mots mais son regard était déterminé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous querellez pour moi ?

Elle n'avait pas bégayé. Hao fit un pas vers elle et il la vit frissonner. Malgré cela elle lui tint tête, sans reculer, et ce qu'il vit dans ses grands yeux roses lui plut.

\- Tu poses la question, mais tu connais déjà la réponse, pas vrai ?

Il sentit son désarroi un instant mais elle continua de tenir bon. Il la dévisagea, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y tienne plus.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu entre vous, dit-elle très vite. Comme un ballon que deux enfants se disputeraient. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est si vous le faites parce que vous vous intéressez à Jeanne ou…

Elle s'arrêta, rougit.

Hao la trouva terriblement mignonne à cet instant. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce « ou », il aurait pu croire la perdre, mais il réalisa que ce ne sera pas le cas. Il sentait que c'était la colère qui la poussait à parler et savait que c'était cette même colère qui aurait pu lui faire dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les revoir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Qu'elle ne voulait pas être un ballon entre eux deux. Qu'elle les détestait. Mais elle avait vu autre chose que cette compétition entre Jeanne et lui.

\- Ou ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Tamao était sur la défensive.

\- Vous avez dit… que je n'étais pas un jouet.

\- Je l'ai dit, confirma tranquillement Hao.

Tamao semblait vraiment ennuyée et incapable d'en dire plus.

\- S-suis-je une in-inter… médiaire ? Juste une…

Ah elle se remettait à bégayer. Cependant Hao put relever que ces yeux restaient secs.

\- Je pourrai te poser la même question, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

Tamao cligna des yeux. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Qui vois-tu quand tu me regardes ?

\- H-Hao… répondit-elle en hésitant, incertaine de la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Seulement ?

Tamao fronça les sourcils.

\- Le Shaman King ? proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Hao la fixa du regard et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle vira au rouge tomate.

\- Vous êtes Hao, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est tout, répéta-t-il, avec une pointe d'agacement.

Tamao ferma fort les yeux.

\- C'est tout, répéta-t-elle.

Hao se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle pensait qu'il voulait l'amener à dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas tenter d'aborder le sujet, mais il savait que la question se reposerait plus tard. Pour lui. Ou pour elle. Ou pour Jeanne. Autant tirer un trait sur le passé tout de suite.

\- Tu me regardes, yeux dans les yeux, et tu ne vois que moi, demanda-t-il confirmation en appuyant sur le « que ».

Tamao rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

\- Ou…

Il vit une lueur de compréhension passer dans son regard. Puis elle sourit tendrement.

\- Oui.

Elle avait l'air plus assurée, plus sereine, plus mature, plus…

Hao détourna les yeux.

En même temps, se dit-il, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il s'était attaché à elle.

\- J'ai dit à Jeanne que je retournais dans le Great Spirit, déclara-t-il.

Le « définitivement » était implicite.

\- Imaginons que je veuille que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé. Instantanément.

Hao regarda Tamao bien en face et haussa un sourcil.

\- Jeanne, se justifia-t-elle.

Alors il s'autorisa à sourire.

\- C'est elle que tu choisis ?

Il sut au moment où il posa la question que ce n'était pas très gentil. Qu'après il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si Tamao était fâchée contre lui. Qu'elle aurait des raisons de le détester. Mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de l'embêter. Après tout, il n'était pas Yoh, il n'était pas gentil.

\- N-non… enfin o-oui… mais non… Je…

Tamao était totalement déboussolée.

\- C'est elle ou c'est moi, Tam, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Son regard affolé croisa le sien. Hao pencha la tête vers elle et il put voir ses longs cheveux bruns se glisser dans le cou et la gorge de la jeune fille.

\- Alors ? chuchota-t-il. Quel est ton choix ?

Il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque accélérer et ses poings se serrer davantage, témoignant de l'angoisse qui la saisissait alors qu'il la poussait dans ses retranchements. Il dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je... ne veux pas choisir, chuchota Tamao si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mais il le faut, petite fille, lui répondit doucement Hao.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose à répondre et Hao s'approcha pour les effleurer. Il sentit des frissons électriques sur ses lèvres quand elles entrèrent en contact avec celles de Tamao.

\- Quel est ton choix ? répéta-t-il en se contrôlant.

Le regard de Tamao changea imperceptiblement.

\- Les deux, répondit-elle.

Victoire, songea Hao.

Il se recula vivement avant de céder à ses envies de l'embrasser et lui adressa un grand sourire. Tamao haletait, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus craquante.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, que tu peux choisir, rit-il.

\- M-mais…

Tamao essayait de rassembler ses esprits. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit enfin que sa réponse était celle vers quoi Hao voulait la pousser depuis le début.

\- Tu viens ?

Il lui tendit la main.

Tamao glissa timidement ses doigts dans les siens et Hao les lui pressa doucement avant de reprendre le chemin de l'auberge.

\- Et Jeanne ? demanda la jeune fille tout-à-trac.

Hao soupira.

\- Jeanne ? Il faut déjà qu'elle mette des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent et qu'elle réalise un peu ce qu'il se passe entre nous trois. Mais ça viendra.

L'immense sourire de Tamao l'intrigua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aime b-bien quand tu dis « nous trois ».

Ils retrouvèrent Jeanne en arrivant à l'auberge. La voiture de Marco était garée devant l'entrée, ce qui laissait présumer que la jeune fille et son tuteur étaient à l'intérieur. Ryu avait dû leur proposer de boire quelque chose en attendant le retour de Tamao du lycée. Hao lui avait expliqué que la fondatrice de X-Charity avait voulu lui faire une surprise en venant la chercher pour l'emmener à un concert dont les revenus reviendront à l'association.

En tant que Shaman King, Hao repéra aussitôt Jeanne assise au salon et sut qu'elle les voyait arriver en se tenant la main, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher Tamao avant d'atteindre le seuil de l'auberge. Cette dernière salua tout le monde avec chaleur et tomba des nues quand Jeanne déclara qu'ils étaient juste « passé dire bonjour ». Marco semblait tout aussi abasourdi et Hao soupira longuement.

\- Ah bon…

Tamao semblait toute déprimée et son sourire avait quitté son visage. Jeanne fuyait son regard. Hao se dit que franchement, elles lui auraient donné du fil à retordre toutes les deux. En même temps, il voulait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas choisi la solution de facilité.

\- Alors Maiden, tu as fait ton introspection depuis hier soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

L'assemblée présente sursauta. Etait-ce une bonne idée de chambouler Jeanne devant tout le monde ? Sûrement pas, mais cela l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Hier soir… répéta Marco avec difficultés.

\- Oui, quand je suis passé dans sa chambre lui souhaiter bonne nuit, répondit Hao avec un grand sourire.

Il sentit le regard foudroyant de Jeanne sur lui. Eh bien voilà, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Marco se leva d'un bond mais la voix de Jeanne l'arrêta dans son élan. Élan de quoi, Hao aurait bien voulu le savoir. Il aurait été curieux de voir ce que le blond avait voulu tenter.

\- Toi, articula-t-elle avec une grimace.

Il lui adorait ce visage.

Quand elle se mettait en colère, quand elle donnait une sentence, quand elle récitait un discours, le plus souvent elle gardait toujours un visage de marbre et seul le ton dur de sa voix et son regard brillant signifiaient à son entourage qu'elle était mécontente. Mais quand il réussissait à lui faire perdre le contrôle, son beau visage se tordait d'une bien agréable façon. Allait-elle se jeter sur lui pour la troisième fois en l'espace de deux jours ?

Cependant Jeanne sut se tenir, sûrement à cause du public, et se contenta donc de se relever roidement.

\- Marco, nous partons, fit-elle d'une voix polaire.

\- On se retrouve au concert, sourit Hao.

Marco sursauta.

\- Vous y allez aussi ?

\- Evidemment, assura Hao, c'est un concert organisé par X-Charity non ? Ça paraît normal qu'on vienne vous soutenir.

\- Nous nous passerons de votre soutien, rétorqua Jeanne.

\- Je suis ton roi Maiden, surveille ta langue.

Il crut très sérieusement qu'elle allait de nouveau lui sauter dessus mais elle se retint in extremis et quitta les lieux sans un mot avec un port de tête digne.

\- On va vraiment au concert ? voulut savoir Macchi quand Marco et Jeanne furent partis.

Hao lui sourit.

\- On part dans une heure, soyez prêts.

\- Ça commence dans une heure, fit remarquer Ryu.

\- C'est moi qui m'occupe du voyage, le rassura le Shaman King.

Que parmi le petit millier de personnes présentes au concert Ryu, Canna, Macchi, Mari, Opacho, Manta – invité à se joindre à eux –, Tamao et Hao se retrouvent juste à côté des X-Charity – du moins de ceux qui n'étaient pas en coulisses pour aider à l'organisation – était, des mots mêmes de Manta, miraculeux. Or tout un chacun savait que les miracles étaient l'œuvre de Dieu.

\- C'est chouette de vous voir, les avait salués Manta avec enthousiasme.

Ryu avait dû lui expliquer par la suite pourquoi il avait été salué en retour si froidement.

Avant le début du concert, Jeanne fit un petit discours sur scène pour remercier les groupes présents et le public d'être venus, puis alla s'assoir sans un mot sur son siège à côté de Tamao.

Hao, de l'autre côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, aidait Opacho à manger sa glace sans en faire couler partout et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il suivait cependant ce qu'il se passait du côté de ses deux princesses où Tamao tentait timidement de prendre la main de Jeanne. Quand celle-ci retira sèchement sa main et que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de sa voisine, Hao nota un mauvais point. Quand Tamao l'appela d'une voix tremblante et que Jeanne fit semblant de ne pas entendre, un deuxième mauvais point. Quand Tamao sanglota et que Jeanne ne réagit pas, un troisième.

Jugeant que Jeanne avait atteint la limite, il était en train de réfléchir à la malédiction divine qu'il allait lui lancer – retour de karma oblige – et était en train de pencher pour un trou dans le plafond pile au-dessus de sa chaise qui laisserait entrer la pluie diluvienne qui allait brusquement se mettre à tomber sur son ordre quand Jeanne sembla enfin se décider à faire quelque chose. Pas trop tôt.

Visiblement, savoir Tamao triste avait fini par venir à bout de sa colère idiote et elle venait de lui prendre la main et de serrer très fort.

\- Pardon Tamao, pardon… Ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste. Je ne veux pas être fâchée avec toi.

Tamao renifla.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu-que j'ai fait de m-mal ? chuchota Tamao.

\- Rien, rien… Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. C'est juste… Pardon.

Tamao sécha rageusement ses larmes et Jeanne lui tint la main un peu plus fort.

Elles se turent et Tamao ne chercha pas plus loin.

\- C'est dommage, dit télépathiquement Hao à Jeanne, ça m'allait bien comme situation. J'avais Tamao toute à moi.

Ni une ni deux, Jeanne répliquait férocement qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas Tamao.

\- Vraiment ? lui retourna Hao. Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire pourtant, non ?

Il sentit l'esprit de Jeanne bouillonner sans qu'elle n'arrive à lui répondre.

\- Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, songea-t-elle, il se serait mis entre nous au lieu de laisser Tamao s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- Commencerais-tu à comprendre ? se moqua Hao, sachant que la phrase précédente ne lui était pas destiné.

Jeanne coupa la communication, confuse de ne pas avoir cassé le lien plus tôt, et Hao ricana.

À la fin du concert, Hao confia Opacho qui dormait dans ses bras à Canna en expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout de suite. La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit la tête des Hana pour retourner à l'auberge, suivies par Ryu. Manta repartit de son côté et Tamao resta auprès de Hao, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter.

Ils allèrent simplement s'installer sur un muret à l'arrière du bâtiment et attendirent que les artistes et les organisateurs aient terminé. Tamao battait faiblement des jambes, sa petite main dans celle de Hao, sans parler.

Quand enfin les X-Charity sortirent, Jeanne marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de se diriger vers eux. Marco faillit la rappeler mais Meene l'en empêcha et l'entraîna plus loin. Hao fit un signe de main à Rakist qui acquiesça et entraîna les autres à sa suite pour rentrer, leur affirmant que le Shaman King leur ramènerait Jeanne saine et sauve plus tard. Kevin et John hésitèrent mais finirent par se laisser convaincre.

\- Il y a quelque chose, déclara Jeanne en se plantant devant Hao et Tamao, que je ne comprends pas.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, déclara Hao avec un soupçon de lassitude, un papa et une maman ?

Jeanne se mâchouilla la lèvre mais ne démentit pas.

\- Ce… n'est pas très im-important, non ? fit Tamao.

Hao regarda Jeanne perplexe en train de réfléchir. Il pouvait presque voir les engrenages s'enclencher sous son front.

\- Demain on va pique-niquer sur la plage, déclara soudain Tamao sans balbutier. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Hao se retourna vers la jeune fille, surpris, mais lui sourit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Jeanne.

\- Tu veux venir ou pas ? la mit au pied du mur Hao.

\- Oui, répliqua Jeanne.

\- Alors on y va. Tous les trois. C'est tout, pas besoin de te poser de questions.

Il haussa les épaules pour appuyer ses propos et Tamao à côté de lui hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, accepta Jeanne après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Je ferai des crêpes, s'enthousiasma Tamao.

\- Au rhum, exigea Hao par réflexe.

\- À la fleur d'oranger, contredit aussitôt Jeanne.

Ils se défièrent du regard mais, à la surprise d'Hao, Tamao ne semblait ni perdue, ni embêtée. Au contraire, elle les regardait avec condescendance, comme une mère regarderait ses enfants se disputer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut-il savoir, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait.

Jeanne tourna un visage intrigué vers leur tiers et Tamao leur renvoya un regard malicieux.

\- À l'eau de rose.


End file.
